battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dawnbreaker
Location Just a question, but how are we positive Dawnbreaker is set in Singapore? NotTheHighestKD (talk) 23:16, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, we just both thought of that. Look at my edit summary. No idea where anyone got the idea it was set in Singapore. Coordinates in BF4 vanilla maps are all set to 0.00000, so it is impossible to determine. 23:17, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Much of the buildings and layout are similar to the mission Singapore, but I don't think there is any other evidence. 23:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Buildings are constantly reused (not to mention the signs); all I remember are parks, city streets, and an airport in the Singapore mission, no major urban areas. 23:21, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. I've looked at some pictures of Singapore to try and find some buildings that resemble those in Dawnbreaker but it's really a lost cause. This map along with Flood Zone and Rogue Transmission are pretty much unsolvable in terms of their location. NotTheHighestKD (talk) 23:34, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::We know that Dawnbreaker is a Chinese city, as mentioned in a blog on the Official Battlefield Blog. I don't think a Singaporean city would like to be labeled as Chinese. Someone mentioned Hong Kong for Flood Zone, but I seriously doubt that. Rogue would be somewhere in rural, grassland China, but again, no specifics (as the satellite is fictional). 23:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::If I were to guess, I would say Dawnbreaker is Hong Kong, Flood Zone could be one of the multitude of cities on the Chinese coast, and Rogue is based on the Five hundred meter Aperture Spherical Telescope in China, which is mentioned in the trivia on that page. It would explain the numerous construction sites, at least. NotTheHighestKD (talk) 06:36, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Prepare for a long read: :::::I had this same issue with Talah Market from BF3. The coordinates were not correct for that map. So, based on what I know of the map (how it has old and new blended together), I assumed Yazd or Shiraz. However, I confirmed my suspicion with two vital things: geography and license plates. The map has some slight hill/mountainous parts, Yazd does as well. All vehicles with Iranian license plates had the designation 64 (۶۴), which is one of three or four other numbers that correspond with Yazd. These two things helped confirm where it was, despite the coordinates being incorrect. :::::Unfortunately, BF4 is not so intricate with detail. ALL base (vanilla) maps in BF4 have coordinates set to 0.00000 / 0.00000, which is of no help whatsoever. Nor do any of the cars have license plates. :::::As for Dawnbreaker being Hong Kong, I don't know, aren't there Chinese flags on that map (not capture points)? Hong Kong is separate from the People's Republic of China, so it wouldn't make sense. Unless I'm wrong, of course. Flood Zone seems like a semi-major city, not necessarily along the coast, but near some major body of water. I looked into the satellite dish China is correctly constructing. Looks nothing like the one we see nor in the same region (the real life one is seems to be in a flat region completely covered in dense trees). Probably fictional, and only somewhat based on real life. ::::: 14:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure it's in Bejing. No Chinese city has foreign Embassies except the capital (Bejing). I looked up and Hong-Kong only has a consulate. Bejing also has some big rivers. And okay, it could be Singapore (which has a US embassy) after being conquered by the PRC, thus the hoisted flags. ::::::--(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 12:46, March 24, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 :::::::We would need confirmation. For now, all we've done is speculate. Even something minute that could lead us to to a conclusion would be useful. Doubtful that it is Beijing, but it is possible. 18:56, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Reviving this discussion in light of new information: Apparently, I was wrong about Chinese (PRC) flags not flying in Hong Kong. As a matter of fact, they do fly, side by side, actually (according to two of my friends from there). I verified with them multiple shots of the map, the layout, etc. and compared them with real-life Chinese cities. We compared the in-game map layout with Google Maps. We finally reached two possible conclusions: Hong Kong or Guangzhou My friends are leaning on the latter. Here's an image of Guangzhou. Discuss. 01:41, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Its Victoria Harbor! -Anon user :The buildings and neon of Guangzhou look pretty darn close. 00:50, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::After further investigation, it appears that the location of Dawnbreaker is, indeed, Hong Kong. The bridge on the level (seen in the back of this image), which is a reused asset from the Suez level, is near-identical to a real life bridge in Hong Kong. Not to mention the green hillsides that appear throughout the map. Many skyscrapers' shapes also match those of the ones in Hong Kong. Victoria Harbor can also be seen in the distance in-game. ::Having said this, if anyone denies or contests that Dawnbreaker is set in Hong Kong, please do post your thoughts here. Thank you. I will be updating the main page with the location. 09:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC)